Maktub by Mizkenzo
by mizkenzo
Summary: You should be careful with what you wish...
1. Chapter 1

**MAKTUB**

 _Maktub means "it's written". A kind of conformation, tipical of the muslin religion, about what is our destiny, if our life is already defined in such a way we can´t determine or make decisions by ourselves._

Megumi found Kaoru breathing hardly. Her vital organs were starting to burst. Her departure was eminent. She ran fastly to the restaurante and called Yahiko.

\- Tae-san, Yahiko! Please, Kaoru is in a very critical state! I need you to send an urgente request for Kenji, Missao and all the others who are far away!

Yahiko stood still. You are never prepared to watch our dear beloveds died, even though we are aware of their situation. Tae started to cry. Tsubane took her in her arms for console.

\- So soon? Why? We had just lost Kenshin…I don't know if can stand the loss of Kaoru – Tae was crying and sobbed.

\- It's the natural life course. The most importante is that you must hide that sadness in front of Kaoru. I' going back to dojo. She can´t stay alone. – Megumi ran back

Tae and Tsubane sent mail pigeons with the new. Yahiko was paralysed, clenching his fists on his chest. He wanted to do something about such unjustice, but there was nothing he could do...he felt so impotente!

The female doctor and the disciple didn´t sleep all night. They pray for Kaoru, just to hold on some few more hours. They allowed his friends to stay with him, so he could receive some confort.

The day rised, a Summer day, warm and sunny.

Hiko received the news by the morning and prepared the disciple.

\- You have to go back to Tokyo. Your mother's health state got worse…

The boy understood the message just before Hiko could finish to speak. During the morning he went to the centre of Quioto, ahead to the train station. Missao fell in tears while reading the message. The light of her dearest friend was fading. He got hiself prepared among Aoshi to leave. The rest of the members had to stay in the inn. They had the house full, due to the upcoming Summer Festivals.

They arrived at Tokyo in the following day, as well as other friends that were scattered out there. The Kamiya dojo was full of people again. This time due to a tragical motive.

Kaoru could no longer move. He heard voices, urgente steps from one side to other. She gave a light smile, when remenber the house plenty of life, friends, family. A sudden fealing of peace went across her all body.

 _I remenber of having people around me, figures! My absortion capacity was on the limits…i just could understand words like "poor one" or "i´m sorry"prolonged. I felt light, I felt my worries and obligations no longer hunted me…I felt an infinite peace. I realized for some reason my stade in the world was getting to an end. I had no regrets, neighter miss nobody. I felt like a lighten peace was taking care of me. When all those voices were distant, I heard a forgotten word, a sweet word that make me return in seconds, revived my memory, warmed my heart_

 _"_ _mother"…_

 _touch me in the hand…a sad feeling went through me and i recalled, before the last breath, where I was, who I was, and finally my whole life. It sound like a second, too fast. I didin´t have to open my eyes to see who was holding my hand…my son…the one who came out of me as a result of unforgetable love nights, result of a full life._

 _I smiled as I was feeling his presence. Now I´m_ _Consciousness_ _, but life has no hour or minute…my strenghts are leaving my body._

 _I woke up in a room, a waiting room, with west chairs and a only door. In front of me there was na old woman and by her features, she should be from a country in South of China. She asked me: "You are so beautiful and young and yet you are already here?" I smiled for the "beautiful" and to hide my ignorance. I had no idea where I was. A few minutes later, the old woman got out and I stood alone, sitting on that square room with ten chairs. I noticed then, in a small picture suspended in front of me. It ilustrated a boat, a beach and a nice Summer day. Minutes went by, nobody came up, nothing to hear…I went back to my thoughts. I went back to my life. In a gerky gesture, I took my hand to the head and I remembre that I was in fact dead. "I died!" so this is the feeling….I didin´t get sad, but confused. Weird. I stood like that, maybe for the whole afternoon. During all that time, I found myself thinking in everything I left behind. I remember that my husband could be also there! I felt happy, impatient, I wanted to go out. I went ahead to the door but suddenly I stoped and this thought caught me: "Is he still sick, consumed by past evils?" I thought in a lot of things, maybe in to much. I stood still._

 _The truth is I had a life plenty, I laughed, cried a lot, I wouldn't changed anything. I was very happy, among all the difficult times. I'm now in a room thinking about all that and the legacy I leave. You gave a mening to my life, I would rather not to born than not knowing you. But, what keeps me away from open the door and go? I don´t know. I feel like I lived a life of taking somenone's place, despite you say otherwise. I never felt I was a second choice, but I feel we met because she no longer existed. As I was thinking about all this through the room, I heard a noise and looked down and saw a paper. It wasn't there before. I opened it and rode what it was written "Before you open that door, choose: live or stay in eternity"._  
 _I sat down in the nearest chair. I got a bad feeling, I got scared. I had to choose, but live what? Another life in another place? Whith who? In eternity? I don't understand._

 _Confused, I fell asleep._

 _I woke up a few minutes later, in a sudden way. I had a dream representing a part from the story. I missed you with all my heart, and I found you again on the way home. You look exausted due to your sickness. I tried to confort you in my lap, under a cherry tree, telling you things about the dojo and our family. And from all the battles I faced, the hardest one was loosing you in my arms. Loosing you was a terrible pain and I beged to go with you._

 _I guess your choice was "live again", for you strenght, your willness to defend and take back what you took from parents, children, from the world! I want you to live, I want you to find someone to love, to build a life together. I wont be there to bother. I was never a coward, but maybe I'm one now. I'm afraid to find you and live another life of sufferness. Because I spent hours, days, months and years in a place where you were the only who was bright. When you weren't around, there was darkness. I waited for you on the road, during endless hours, with my eyes set on the horizon, imagined that you wouldn't return._  
 _That someone had killed you, or that you simply wanted to roam the world again._

 _I prefer to keep forever all the love I have for you, how you made me a woman and how with just a touch of yours you made me melt in a sea of affection and exaltation of senses._

 _I'm leaving behind a world that I don´t want to repeat, because I'm afraid to live the worst, to meet you today and lose you tomorrow. I prefer not to live than live and can never touch you again. I thank to all the people that provided me joys, smiles, friendships, I love you all! I want to stay in na eternal sleep_ _imagining the person I have loved most in every age, every minute, you look at me with those wonderful eyes full of passion. All the moments that I have lived are engraved in an unintelligible line of thought._

 _All the moments I had lived are recorded._

 _I wish you to have a wonderful life. I hope you can find another woman, and you find in her what you haven't found on me._

 _I walked ahead to the door, sure of my decision. I remember my son' voice and his wrinkled hand as a result of the sword training. Is he going to be okay? So much ideas, worries…but I have to focus. They no longer have mean to me._

 _I opened the door. It was dark outside. I wasn't afraid. I sighed. I was only afraid to forget the path I walked through in the world….But such a beautiful story could never fade…will never faid inside of me. I took the step, convicted. I passed the door then it closed by itself. It was dark I heard distant voices… not sure who they belonged to... from children maybe. I got scared. I couldn't see anything, but I had the feeling that I was in na infinit space. What was going to happen now?.._

 _I waited…_

 _I heard a severe noise at the end…I looked but I didin't see anythin! Few seconds later, that same noise, identical to a train, came from all directions. Suddenly I felt cold air corrents, that made me lose my balance and, at the same time that awful noise rounds me. I got scared, I almost screamed for help and wraped my arms around me._

 _Suddenly, everything stopped, all my strenght abandoned me…I felt dormant and a blackout._

 _"_ _Kenshin"_

Jinpu was getting down the stairs, when he heard a noise. He looks back and sees a flash. A light beam come out from a temple towards to the sky. Jinpu realized that something happened to Kaoru. Another lighting hit the small temple and burned it. Jinpu recoiled frighten, he is afraid to believe all that – _The elements are manifesting…_ \- He thought…

N.A - Hello! This is a story about love and suffering. It was started in 2008 and I decided to do a translation to English. Although it is not finished I translating slowly the already existing chapters. I´m portuguese so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it and all the opinions are welcome. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**NA-** Hello Hello. Here are two more chapters. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. My English is not perfect. I hope you like it, enjoy reading.

 **.**

 **\- FLASHBACK-**

 **.**

 **Abandonment**

At that time, Kaoru was wandering through the house, full of shadows, empty.

Megumi was still there, intercalating her visits in between the dojo and the clinic. Despite the departure of Kenshin, Megumi kept her promisse to take care of Kaoru. In fact that was her mission. Save lifes or, at least, minimize his pains, while soulds waiting for the death.

Kenji got back to his training. Yahiko was still in Tokyo and went often to the dojo with Tsubame.

Kaoru knew her days were coming to the end. The wounds were consuming his body, day after day. This was a legacy left by Kenshin, marked on her body and soul. His pain was now marked by the lonliness by those who were gone naturally. The death of her husband in her arms. In that day she went waiting for him on the road. In that day, her heart was invaded by happiness due to his return. As Kaoru received Kenshin in her arms said warmly: " _Welcome home Shinta_ "

While the flowers of the cherry tree bloom, Kenshin heart withered. His last battle was getting home. He did it. He lay down on Kaoru lap, and let her soul dissipate through the nice Spring air. Kaouru cried and her tears droped down in Kenshin face. His scar disappeared. She smiled, he was free, and went in peace.

The next days there was a mourning. Everyone came to give condolences at the funeral ceremony. The new spread quickly. Misao came back from Kyoto with the other members. Friends from all over, showed up. Kaoru missed Sanosuke, that was ramble through the asian continent.

After leaving Kenshin in the port, Sanosuke knew his friend would hardly get home and even if he get, he wouldn't have much time left. He didin't want to accompany him into the jouney. It was a torture what he witnessed. Kenshin, corroded by the disease, had no longer the ability to catch the grilled fish prepared by Sano. He couldn't see his dead figure. He prefered let him go alone to Japan and keep for his self the old image of his great companion and friend.

There was a visible pain in everyone's faces. Kenshin was once a person who transmited power, confidence and kindness. A mountain for everyone. His absence was unbelivable. Missao stood on Kaoru side, hold tight her hand, sharing that killing silence.

The days became a painful counting, after his loss. The world doesn't stop, the battles were over, as well as the glorious and cheerful times. Kaoru felt her strenght fainting each day more faster. She missed him to much. She was no long caring that natural smile. There was nothing holding her on that place. Kenji, Yahiko were grown, their lifes would flow naturally.

Megumi was worried about Kaoru. The doctor had the feeling that Kaoru was going to be taken by sadness and not disease.

\- Good morning Kaoru! – Megumi slid the door of her room.

Kaoru lift her head with the eyes half closed.

\- Good morning Megumi, how does the day looks like?

\- It's nice. You should go catch some of the sunlight in the front porch, let's go!

Kaoru refuses.

\- I got this pains. Leave the door open, I contente myself with the smell of the Nature.

Megumi didn't insist. She could imagine the suffer of that soul.

\- That state of mind doesn't help you! The world keeps going…

\- I know, my friend. But I can't feel anything else…My mission here is done… - She speaks with effort.

Megumi knew that. As a doctor she couldn't lie but she couldn't accpet her attitude either

\- Don't be weak, it's not in your nature. There is still a lot for you to see, your son for exemple. Yahiko will get married with Tsubame in two months, next year they will have a child. They need you.

Kaoru smiles slightly. It was a conforting image. Her little boy would be a father. He became a fierceless man, proud and honoured.

\- Do not understimate my strenghts. I'm just a body carrying good memories. Besides that, I feel empty, the life is abandoning me…

Megumi stood silent. There was nothing to say. She opened her suitcase and started to change the ligatures to Kaoru. She helped her sitting and taking off the ligatures. By doing that she saw that the red spots had spread for the entire body. Kaoru didin't notice the doctor tears, because she was backwards. In silent, without any sniffing or sobbing, Megumi cursed the bad luck that fell over her friend life,that took away her beloved Kenshin. Despite having a special affection for Kenshin, Megumi didin't envy Kaoru. They were made for each other. The kindness and smile of that little girl have put down the high walls that Kenshin had built around him self. She received everyone in her dojo, struggled for the establishment of the good and justice, creating undestructible friendships. A big family filled with people from everywhere.

Megumi felt unable for the lack of methods to stop the disease. She wanted Kaoru live a little longer. To try see that smile again.

Before Kaoru turned, Megumi quicky wiped her eyes.

\- Turn to me now please

With some dificulty Kaoru turned her trunk with an evidence of tiredness

\- Don't be so methodic…you know it's not worth it..

Megumi gave her a sharp look

\- How can you say that? You are such a stubborn! I will take care of you until your last breath!

Kaoru felt those words. Her eyes also glazed

\- Forgive me. I don't want to be a burden. You are so strong! – Kaoru looked down

Megumi placed her hand on Kaouru's face.

\- You gave me streght. You and Kenshin opened your arms to me. I own you what I am.

Kaoru couldn't hold the tears. Every time the name of her beloved was mentioned, she recalled his head on her lap, among the cherry trees.

Megumi huged her for a while. She had something to tell her. Give to Kaoru your felling.

\- I'm sorry, but before you leave, I want to tell you something… You deserved each other an other end…I wanted to see this house full of people. You should have got old together, waiting for the grandchildren, the visits of friends, the Summer festivals…

Kaouru didin't speak, she just hold on tight to the kimono of her friend. Those thoughts were so nice to imagine…

\- Now let me finish. Soon it's lunch time and I'm going to prepare something to eat…

\- I'm not hungry, bring me water please…

Kaoru's body was warm, she was dizzy and thirsty because of the feber.

\- But you have to eat something! And I'm going to stay here the night. I'll tell somebody else to replace me when I could not be. I don't want you to be alone!

Megumi didin't want her to spend the rest of her days in loneliness. She finished the ligatures and helped Kaoru lay down on the futon.

\- I miss Sanosuke…

Megumi felt the same and smiled. They haven't seen him for a while. Sano didn't come the the funeral ceremony. They didn't blame him.

\- I received some of his letters… He's a wild soul, as though, he must be helping someone in some part of the world…

\- I wanto to hold him in my arms… - Kaouru coughed hardly

\- Now it's time for you to rest.. We will talk about many other things after lunch. Rest, please!

Kaoru found confort on her futon. The cough was gone and she fell asleep.

Megumi was heartbreaked with her fragility. Where was the joy, peace and strenght of that woman? What a sad fate. She left the door open. The sunlights invaded the room. The birds were singing out there. The flowers opened themselves to the sky. After a while, Megumi went back to the room and she convinced Kaoru to eat something.

\- You won't be able to talk if you don't eat. I wont leave until you eat. Besides, it's importante not to take the medicin with the empty stomach!

With difficulty and without apetite Kaouru took some litle foos pieces.

\- Very good, as always Megumi! Arigato

Megumi smiled. It was a beautiful day, and with her friend's help, Kaoru walked to the engawa. They sat down and watched the sun lights that were shining over the garden. Kaoru imagined Kenshin coming back home, over the corner house, back to bedroom after another day

\- Megumi, I want you to call Yahiko… I need to ask him a favor…

\- And can't I help you?

Kaoru sighed. It was hard to speak

\- No, my friend. Can you make me that favor?

Megumi didin't understand but she agreed.

\- Today? Maybe he is busy at the restaurante…

\- Tomorrow... As soon as he can..

Megumi made an acceotance move.

\- I have to pass by the clinic. Let's go back inside. You are going to rest a little bit more. Tomorrow morning I will call Yahiko. You need to rest so you can receive him with good mood… Come on!

Kaoru dragged back to her bed again. She grabbed hard Megumi's hand and faced her with sincere eyes.

\- Thank you.

Megumi grabbed her tears. She smiled.

\- I don't want you to thank me! I want you to rest, tomorrow in a new day. I have to go to city and I'll be back soon.

Megumi left Kaouru resting. After passing by the clinic and deal with all the affairs, she recall her friend request. The night was near, she turned direction and went straight away to the Akabeko. For some reason she couldn't wait for the next day. She needed to find Yahiko.

\- Good evening Tae-san!

\- Megumi-san, good evening! How is Kaouru?

\- Getting worst day after day..- Megumi sounded cold, she couldnt hide the real situation

Tae and the all the others knew her health condition. She couldn't speak. There was nothing else that could be done.

\- Is Yahiko here?

\- Yes, I´ll call him! But... Is something wrong?

\- Kaoru has a request to Yahiko… She said it could be tomorrow. But I'm afraid that she can't hold much longer …

Tae run to the back of the restaurante. Yahiko was cutting some wood. Tae told him about Kaouru request. With no hesitation, he found the doctor on the entrance of the restaurante and moved quickly to the dojo.

\- I'm here Kaouru! – Yahiko spoke quietly.

Kaouru opened her eyes with joy. She took care of that man and esteemed him as a son. Kaouru grabbed his hand. That decadente image of that woman terrified the disciple.

\- Megumi, why did you go to the Akabeko? I said it could wait until tomorrow..

Yahiko said:

\- Don't worry, I came here to see you, I had already finished work at the restaurante. Megumi said you wanted to talk with me.

Megumi complied, Kaoru did not need to know that they were all afraid of her impending departure

\- I need you to do me a favor…

\- What do you want?

Kaoru turned her eyes to the ceiling. She took a few seconds to answer.

\- Do you remeber Jinpu?

\- Yes…what's a matter with him? – Yahiko reacted strangely

\- I need you to find him as soon as possible.

Yahiko didn't understand that request. Megumi remembered the story. In that time was in Aizu and didn't watch that battle. Kaouru was poisened during a rival war between the elements of water and wind.

\- The Feng Shui Master from the wind clan. – Said Megumi looking at Yahiko

\- Yes, he came to the ceremony of Kenshin. He was passing by the city then, he was hostage in some temple...- Kaoru coughed and Yahiko tried to calm her down.

\- Speek slowly please. Why do you want me to find him?

Kaoru didin't answer. She just looked at Yahiko with that emply eyes.

\- Please…– She beged

Yahiko clenched the fists. Didn´t matter for what, her will would be done.

\- I don't know if he is still in Tokyo! But I will try to find him as soon as possible! – And then he left the room

Megumi faced Kaoru with curiosity. What kind of urgency was that?

\- Well, time for no excuses. You're going to sleep. It's late. See you tomorrow!

Megumi covered Kaouru, and she smiled with her friend confort. Closed the eyes. Before falling asleep she wished for the success of Yahiko in the search. She had to try. She hoped her body to hold until Jinpu show up.

If he was still in Tokyo…


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **\- FLASHBACK-**

 **Desire**

 **.**

Yahiko went to all the temples of the city in that night. He had to be successful in his mission. Kaouru was a very importante person in his life.

He can not deny something to a person who was responsible for his salvation… A long time ago…

During the night he woke up some travellers that were temporarily in the temples. Woke up some monks but none of them had seen Jinpu. It was dark and that darkness was taking care of the boy. He understood kaoru's detachment about life. Without her husband and Kenji away, that detachment was getting bigger everyday. He was afraid not to find Jinpu and went back to the dojo with empty hands. The day was rising and he was getting desperate.

Near Fuji Mountain, far from the centre of the city, he found an abandoned temple. He went to check it. He knocked but no one answered. He turned the building and found some gifts. With a closer look then realizes they were gifts to the wind. His eyes filled with hope.

\- MASTER JINPU? – Yahiko shouted out as high he could several times

A few minutes after, in the inside forest, he saw a figure. Yahiko holds his sword. The figure comes closer. It's an oldman and stagging, with the hand raised in sign of peace.

\- I woke up with your screams! This temple is empy! It's abandones Sir!

Yahiko lowed his guard. Asked the oldman if he hadn't seen someone lately in that temple.

\- Yes, a Feng Shui Master was here yesterday. He's leaving now…

\- Where can I find him?

The oldman got scared with that voice tone. The boy sounded like he was looking for trouble.

\- Please, tell me where can I find this Master! His name is Jinpu! It's a matter of honor, I need to speak with him!

The oldman make a sign to follow him.

\- He is staying in my house, I sheltered him for a night..as the good traditions…

Yahiko chest swelled with relief. He followed the oldman. When they got to the house, the oldman ask Yahiko to wait, while he was going to call his hostage.

Yahiko was impatient. "It must be Jinpu! It must be him..."

\- Yahiko Myojin – Jinpu smiled when opened the door

\- Master Jinpu! I found you! I'm sorry to wake up you…I've spend all the night searching for you, in all the temples!

\- What's the matter? – Jinpu sounded worried

\- I need you to come with me, with no questions! You must go to the dojo Kamiya, Kaoru ask me to find you, she needs to talk with you!

Jinpu didn't refuse, because those were the friends who helped him with the rival clan, years ago. They were good people and was his duty to help them.

\- Kaoru has the same disease as Kenshin, she doesn't have much more days left…She asked me to find you and I couldn't deny it!

\- I understand…I saw her from far in the funeral ceremony, but I dind't want to disturb her…She looked distant. She wasn't there, just a empty shell…

\- Kenshin death left an empty space in all of us. She lived for him and now all her joy has gone!

\- He was a great warrior, a good soul!

They both agreed. They continue their away faster and silent. The request of Kaouru shouldn't be ignored. Your soul needed peace

The sun rised along side with a tempered air and nature sounds. Megumi didin't rest well. Almost the time in startle and expecting that Kaouru health condition get worst.  
That the fever increased wildly. She was making the breakfast in the kitchen when listened the door opening. She ran to the front side and smiled. Yahiko was back and brought Jinpu.

\- Good Morning, I'm Megumi Takani, I'm a doctor. – She bowed respectfully – Kaoru is still sleeping! I'll serve us something to eat, please wait!

\- Megumi is a member of this dojo. A longtime friend! – Said Yahiko

Jinpu bowed and they moved inside.

They sat and ate the breakfast with no single word. Jinpu looked around him. He recalled the best memories of that place, now full of sadness and tragedy. Megumi stood on her feet and went to wake up Kaoru.

\- Good Morning! I have a surprise for you – Said opening the door

Kaoru didin't speak. She gave a slight smile to Megumi. Behind her, Jinpu and Yahiko showed up. Kaoru tried to stand up, euphorical, then fell. Yahiko helped her to lay on the bed again.

\- Now that I did what you asked me, you have to stay still!

\- Thak you my dear…- Kaoru hugged him strongly

Yahiko felt his strenght vanishing. That woman raised him and there was no thanks to pay that.

\- Jinpu is here…

Kaouru's eyes faced Jinpu, and he felt his body shake. Those were dark blue plenty of life and now they were consumed by darkness. Without bright or life.

\- With all my respect, Megumi and Yahiko, I must ask you leave. – Said Kaoru

The two agreed. Megumi was going to the clinic and Yahhiko to the restaurante, Kaoru and Jinpu were talking. The Master sat side by side to her.

\- What can I do for you Kaoru-san?

Kaouru looked him seriously. She was a bit embarrassed with what she was about to ask

\- It's a weird request…consider it like a little madness…

Jinpu smiled. People always make themselves forgiven by something the costs their eternal peace, in the end of the line

\- What I want is diferente of what might happens…

He was truly curious…what can possibly be so serious to ask forgiveness?

\- When I was a child, my mother told me a legend about the natural elements. Those elements indispensable to life!

\- Yes, Kaouru-san, the lack of any of those elements can finish with life…

Kaoru waved with agreement.

\- There as stories and legends about changing a person's life on the bases of the power of those elements. I'll be direct. I'm not sure about how much time I have left. – Kaoru starts suddenly to cough blood

Jinpu stands quickly on his feet and go bring some water. He ask her to speak slowly.

\- I feel like my heart is stopping. The only thing that still keeps me alive is the request I have do ask you.

Jinpu was suspicious about that dialogue. He started to understand and he not pleased about the way the conversation was going.

\- I'm not sure if it is possible, but I would like to try even though never knowing the result… No matter the cost of it… I need you to make an inversion in Kenshin's name! I need that to rest in peace…

Jinpu clenched his eyebrows.

\- You are asking me the impossible Kaoru-san!

Kaoru nailed his eyes on him.

\- Let me explain before you say it's impossible!

That request was full of suffering. He let her continue.

\- When I met Kenshin, I felt so happy. All these years we spent together were full of comprehension, love, friendship… Life was generous to bring him to me! I saw all the battles, joys and finally all the sadness…His soul was restless due killing so many people. A hug and a smile were the only confort I could give him. As the years went by, I realized that it wasn't enough. He offered his sword to Yahiko and remained walking through far away lands in search of forgiveness for all the bad he provocated. He was caught by the illness that striked him even more. The Kenshin I met was very diferente from the person he was turning to and sadness seized him…and me. He watched my concern, so he hid all the pain. But I could see that his look lost all the bright. I could see all the regret that was consuming him…

Jinpu remained in silence. It was impossible for someone containing so much pain without forgiveness

\- His sadness during all this years doesn't compensate all the deaths he took away. I understand… But I also know it wasn't all his fault..

Kaouru words were heavy, her voice was dragging

\- A child found among the dead ones is teached to be the stronger. He leaves the training, revolted with his Master. Without experience he's recruited by some revolutionary members who show him na imaginary horizon built with so much cost. They make promesses about a auspicious future, full of peace. They are right and to build a new beginning, he will need to help them… He and all the others spotted with a bloody past…A new Age rised, leaving behind several people with  
With their lives destroyed… That was what I came to know all this years…Kenshin didin't like to talk about his past and I never put pressure on him…

Jinpu imagined all that scenario, now detailed. He knew about Kneshin nature by helping the others. But he was manipulated by ambitious minds and became a murderer. With improved technique he became a killing machine.

\- What can you do for me Jinpu-san?

Kaoru eyes beged for mercy. Jinpu couldn't say no to someone that was about to leave that world.

\- I know I don't have much time and I can only make this request alive.

Jinpu fists fists against his legs

\- Kaoru-san, there is no certain about the inversions. I'm not aware of the process… They are just legends… And even if it's possible, there would be irreversible consequences…

\- It doesn't matter, I don't mind to carry all of them! Please…

\- Going back to another time and change what happened can bring terrible consequences to the future we know! And Kenshin had an essential role in the country development, in the Meiji era!

\- I give my soul as a way of payment for all that changes!

\- What are you saying Kaoru?

\- Please, I want an inversion to the Bakumatsu time, before Kenshin become a killer. He deserves a normal life! I'm sure that with your skills, joy and good heart he will help hundreds of people! He deserves that chance!

\- There are no certains, you know that, don't you? Those stories are just legends. And in case of possibility, the memories can be erased, even the existence of the person that asks for that inversion... There mustn't be proofs, it could be dangerous! Are you willing do erase your existence for him? – Jinpu was stupified with that request. What kind of love asks for the annulment of the self-existence?

\- I am. I am willing to erase all I was to give him a place, so he can be happy, at least for one time… And start on good way!

Jinpu had no words. He felt completely razed. He couldn't deny something to someone about to die, but on the other hand, he knew that if it was true, Kenshin would be na extraordinary messenger of peace if he was influenced for that.

\- I spent my life on the road wainting for his return! I spent a life trying to make him smile! Our son was a good motive but the years went on and darkness invaded him again. I did everything I could. I beg you to help in this last request.

Jinpu was silent. He never done that. There were records written in books but never were evidence of its results. Who knows if their lives weren't a result of an inversion done in the past?

\- I have nothing to lose. Are you sure is that what you want? People that you know may never born… Kenshin might have success or become a killer again… It's to dangerous change the course of history… Besides, I already told you… There are no evidence. It might be impossible!

\- I don't want to sound selfish, it's worth to think about it if I'm not here to see it happen…

Kaoru has thought about that. But it was her will. She knew there was a chance to make difference. And, even if it wasn't possible, she would die in peace just thinking she tried.

\- I don't know what to say… I have to search and study the method…it might take time…

\- How much time? I feel weak…

Jinpu made a decision after a few minutes.

\- Hold on please! I'll search…I need a day at least. – He stands up and straight ahead to the door

\- I'll wait with all my strenght that I still have! This must be a secret, it mustn't get out of this room…Don't fall please…

\- All right, it's your decision to tell the people you know. Changing all these lifes might be an heavy burden for all eternity. After that there is no way back.

\- I'll be waiting for you.

Jinpu left the room. It was na unbelievable request. He watched the sun up in the sky. Sun, one of the elements that give continuity to life…


End file.
